1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector which can be stably mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,489, discloses a conventional electrical connector which includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing and a metal shield enclosing the insulative housing. The metal shield defines a pair of side walls and a couple of board mounting legs respectively extending downwardly from the side walls. The electrical connector is mounted on a PCB solely by way of its two board mounting legs that are positioned at the end of the electrical connector. Such a mounting arrangement does not provide strong resistance to external forces that occur when a mating connector is inserted into or removed from the electrical connector. Because this electrical connector is mounted only at its rear portion, the open end of the electrical connector, is in effect, cantilevered out from the board mounting legs. After repeated insertion and removal of the mating connector into/from the hollow opening, the board mounting legs will be likely to loose or even separate from the PCB.
Hence, it is desired to have an electrical connector solving the problem above.